BxB Brothers
Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Margaret | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2001 | last = 2004 | volumes = 10 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series by manga author Ayane Ukyō. Plot Transferring to a new school is scary enough, but for Iizuka Sono things are just getting started. She wanted a normal high school experience; these hopes are promptly crushed by three boys dressed as a Samurai, a penguin and a doctor. They soon take an interest in Sono and invite her to join their club, the BXB Brothers (B=Baka or idiot). Sonos life is about to get a lot more interesting, whether she likes it or not. Characters ;'Iizuka Sono:' :Sono is a young 16 year old high school girl who transfers to a new school. The first day she wears her old school uniform and is confronted by Kuremura, Satsuki and Yoshinaga who thinks that she wants to join the BXB as their theme that week was cosplay. She is the first girl to join the BXB what makes her kind of famous at school. Yoshinaga confesses his feelings for her at the Valentines Day event, but she realizes she is in love with Kuremura and rejects him. She always gets her hopes up with Kuremura but unfortunately he is too dense to realize this. She is kind of shy but when she becomes determined, she'll open up. She is known to be a bit plain. ;'Katsumi Kuremura:' :He is dense and shy. He is not popular with the girls, even though he is good looking, as the things he says can be offensive. He likes Sono and has feeling for her though he is oblivious to it but as he doesn't know the real meaning of love he doesn't understand his own feelings. He becomes the closest to Sono in the BXB and is great at sports and math. He loves to eat and his family consists in father (42), mother (38), brother (5), and sister (4). ;'Kei Satsuki:' :A money lover who is great at calculation and is very studious. He is in love with a senior (Hoshou) who is the vice-president of the student council. He is known to gamble with the whole school for his own profit. He is very popular among the senior girls. ;'Kazuhisa Yoshinaga:' :A total playboy, he loves to flirt with girls. He likes Sono, but he is rejected some time after his confession. He sees Kuremura as his rival for the affection of Sono, which causes them to quarrel more than usual. He is another top student with grades above average. He is great at sports, especially tennis. ;'Hikaru Okamoto:' :Living as a cross-dresser, he joins the BXB as he became friends with Sono and the other guys found him interesting. He is also the sponsor of the BXB for various activities mainly involving the beach, as his uncle has an inn and a beach cafe there. Either as a woman or a man he is very beautiful. He says his man side is in love with Sono and his women side is in love with Kuremura. He becomes Sono's best friend (aside from Kuremura). His family treats him as if he's a woman. ;'Yamanashi Mizuho:''' :A girl who likes Kuremura. She seems to be two-faced. Around Kuremura she is a sweet girl who has the same interests as he does, but all those interests were the products of "research". Around Sono, however, she acts like a rude girl who wants to get rid of her, saying that "I will take Kuremura no matter what!" Volumes # ISBN 9784088473949 published in July 2001 # ISBN 9784088474403 published in November 2001 # ISBN 9784088474816 published in March 2002 # ISBN 9784088475264 published in July 2002 # ISBN 9784088475585 published in October 2002 # ISBN 9784088476100 published in March 2003 # ISBN 9784088476407 published in July 2001 # ISBN 9784088476742 published in October 2003 # ISBN 9784088477114 published in February 2004 # ISBN 9784088477510 published in June 2004 External links * Category:Manga of 2001 Category:Shōjo manga Category:Transgender and transsexual-related anime and manga es:BxB Brothers ms:BxB Brothers